Misjudgment
by Phips and Filly
Summary: Sometimes people drown in the least expected ways. And their lives are forever revolving on decisions made by their greatest terror. But this is why we lie.. A drabble for each of the Blacks.. Pandora's Little Box of Terrors challenge
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

**1. Bellatrix - insanity**

_You have every chance to lead into tommorow_

_..._

Bellatrix was never a woman that particularly cared how others perceived her.

Of course, she demanded a certain level of fear and admiration, but the various depictions of her character generally didn't faze her in the least. As long as she upheld her standards, the public could address her what they wished.

And if she didn't like it, she had every right to assault them viciously.

The only thing that had ever really irked her –and offended her even more than that- was hearing about her 'tragic decent to madness'.

She was a lot of things. Cold. Calculating. Malicious. She would admit to her skills with no less than a smirk of satisfaction.

But insanity implied that she could not be held responsible for her actions. That they were done without reason. It was no more than an excuse used by the guilty, or those who were weak enough to have no control over themselves. It was a thought that made Bellatrix's skin crawl.

And because fear should be eliminated at all costs, insanity never had and never would describe her.

She was certain of it; as she blasted the Crutatious curse, as she looked towards her master, as she took another life.

She would always be in control.

...

_But today is my time to shine_


	2. Andromeda Tonks

**2. Andromeda - passion**

_You were always a fiery little star_

...

Andromeda was always known for her passion; for the well-fed fire burning in her heart. It was her greatest feature, people would comment. Her happily ever after, they added with a dreamy smile.

Nobody seemed to notice that it was her sole weakness.

Masked well, it had been called many things when she was young. It was as strong as the devotion of her older sister and as noticeable as the beauty of her younger one. It held its tongue when need be, but never hesitated to alert the heart.

It found its fuel in Ted Tonks.

And it simply refused to die.

But Andromeda was intelligent. She cared about her future. She cared about her family.

And she wasn't devoted or beautiful or rebellious like they all thought.

That was the fire speaking.

She didn't know how not to listen.

So maybe someday when someone heard her story, they would stop calling her brave and realize that she was a servant to her own mind, following blindly as a dog would his master.

She was a fairytale princess.

But that didn't make her any less a victim.

...

_But that's no reason to close off your heart_


	3. Narcissa Malfoy

**3. Narcissa - hope**

_You'd never call yourself a dreamer_

...

Most people said hope was a good thing to have in this twisted sort of world. It was the sort of thing that kept people strong through the hard times.

Narcissa was willing to contradict that idea. Hope didn't keep a person strong. It kept them idle. It kept them fine with sitting on the sidelines, because what was being an accomplice to bad things if it would all be okay in the end?

It left her with a pocket full of lies. A shrug of 'what's one more man's death'? If it wasn't now it was sometime soon. How about a child's simple innocence? He'd loose it anyway, someday. It left her saying to herself that 'he's strong, so he can make it on his own'. And it left her denying that she ever loved a person she maybe shouldn't have.

Because as long as sin didn't wage into her little bubble of life, she could believe that it would all be alright someday. And as long as she had hope, who's to say it wouldn't?

...

_But it doesn't mean you've never had a dream_


	4. Sirius Black

**3. Sirius - despair**

_You can only spend so long haunted by the past_

...

Sirius had long since decided that despair was the worst kind of evil. The kind you couldn't kill with any type of magic, nor could you will away or wish upon another. It was no emotion, and it was no idea. It was a prison of the mind. And it was inescapable.

Sadness is when the mischievous little boy knows to stop pretending that everything's okay.

Misery is when the disobedient teenager realizes how alone in the world he really put himself.

Depression is when the remorseful man knows his mistakes cost the life of those he cared about most.

Pain is what reminds him in a never ending cycle of all the things he's done wrong, and all he's missing out on.

But Anguish reminds him that he deserves it.

Despair is none, but all of those. It can be no single emotion, for he stopped feeling those a lifetime ago.

But he knew despair was not giving up; it was accepting that he had nothing to lose. And in a way, that made him all the more invincible.

...

_Before you find yourself without a future_


End file.
